Para Para Sakura
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Kaiba,Jonouchi WAFFy Yaoi. Kaiba falls in love with Jonouchi the moment they met, but doubt from the past stop him from going after the lovely blonde. Can Kaiba find strength to love again before Jou is gone forever?
1. Beach cameo

Para Para Sakura  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

It's almost midnight when Kaiba arrives home.  Once he steps up the door, his young brother runs up to him and says, "Seto, you're finally home!  I was so worried."

"What are you doing up so late?  You should be in bed hours ago."  Kaiba asks.

"I was waiting for you.  I heard you broke up with that guy this afternoon and I'm afraid that you may be depressed or something.  Why are you out so late at night?"

"I was just talking to my business partners oversea.  It's noon over there."

"I thought you went moping somewhere by yourself cause you're heartbroken."

"I don't mope." Kaiba says coldly, "Besides, why would I be heartbroken?  He only date me cause of my money."

Mokuba can sense the bitterness in Kaiba's words.  The young boy knows his brother really wants someone who to him, but every time Kaiba dates it ends the same way.  Those people are only after Kaiba's money. On the outside, Kaiba tries to act like it doesn't bother him; but deep inside, it really pains Kaiba.

"Bro…" Mokuba tries to say something to cheer his brother, but Kaiba's cell phone rings and interrupts the young boy.  Kaiba says to him, "It's late; go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow."

Kaiba takes out his phone to see who is calling.  Mokuba lowers his head and goes back to his bedroom sadly.  The older brother sees the younger one's gesture and feels bad he upsets the boy.

"Hold on one moment."  Kaiba says to the person on the other side of the phone.  He gets into Mokuba's room and says, "Mokuba, let's spend this weekend at the beach.  You always wanted to go see the sea."

"Really?" Mokuba says brightly.

"Really. Now sleep."  Kaiba says.  He puts Mokuba to bed and gets out of the bedroom to take the phone call.

The next morning, Kaiba wakes up and realizes he fell asleep at his desk.  He rubs his sore neck and walks out his office.  Mokuba runs up to him and cheers, "we're going to the beach!"

Kaiba mutters, "Not yet, not until I have my coffee."

"Did you stay up late again?  You'll ruin your body if you keep doing that."  Mokuba says as he gives Kaiba a cup of fresh coffee.

Kaiba drinks the coffee, "I'll be fine.  Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!  I can't wait!"  Mokuba says.  The driver gets the car ready and soon, the two brothers are on their way to the sea.  Mokuba looks out the window and cries out, "this is going to be so much fun!"

The ocean is as blue as sapphire; its clear water spackles under the sun beautifully.  Mokuba says to Kaiba excitedly, "The ocean is amazing, Bro!"

Kaiba is checking his company's stock via his satellite–linked laptop. He looks out the window and smiles briefly to Mokuba, "yeah, it's amazing." He then looks back at his laptop and starts calling people on his cell phone again.

Mokuba is use to that by now.  He understands that running a multibillion company is a lot of work; and he doesn't mind if Kaiba keeps working even though they're on vacation. The car arrives at the beach and stops at a seashore café.

"Can I have a coffee, please?"  Kaiba says to the waitress.  He doesn't have much sleep last night and he is getting tired.

"Seto, this is your second coffee already.  It's not good to drink so much coffee with an empty stomach. At least eat a sandwiches." Mokuba says.  Kaiba turns on his computer and says to his younger brother, "Don't worry about me.  You go and have fun, just stay where I can see you."

Mokuba gets down to the beach and starts building a sand castle.  A group of bullies go up and kick sand at Mokuba's face.  Mokuba shouts, "hey! Stop it!"

The bullies laugh and kick Mokuba's castle down.  Kaiba tries to go help Mokuba when a teenager gets in front of the bullies and says, "Pick on someone your own side, will ya?"

"We love to."  The bullies say as they attack the teenager.

"Be careful." Mokuba shouts.

The teenager just stands there with a cool grin on his face; he knocks all the bullies out without even moving his legs. Mokuba exclaims, "wow, you're awesome, mister."

"Name's Jonouchi.  No need to call me mister." The teenager says to Mokuba while the bullies try to run away.

"Did you forget something?" Jonouchi grabs the bullies.  They turn around to face Mokuba and say to the boy, "We're sorry."

"Now get lose.  I'll be keeping my eyes on you all so don't bother any kids!" Jonouchi says.  The bullies run away.

"Thanks, Jonouchi."  Mokuba says before he gets back to Kaiba.  Kaiba asks, "Are you hungry?  You can ask your friend to have lunch with us."

Mokuba shouts to his new friend, "Jonouchi, will you like have lunch with me and my brother?"

Jonouchi smiles, "I would love to."

Jonouchi joins the two Kaiba brothers at the seaside hotel for lunch.  The whole time they are eating Mokuba feels weird, as if something is missing.  It takes the young boy a while to figure out what is gone.  It's the sound of Kaiba pushing his cell phone or computer keys.

Kaiba isn't working at the lunch table like he always does.  Mokuba is so accustomed to eat with the sound of his brother working, he feels strange having lunch with those noises.  Kaiba is still looking at the computer screen, but his fingers aren't moving on the keyboard.

The young boy is about to ask his brother if something is wrong when he sees Kaiba steals a glance at Jonouchi.  Mokuba smiles.  So that's why Kaiba invited Jonouchi for lunch.

Mokuba is wondering why Kaiba just stood there when Jonouchi fought the bullies earlier.  (Usually Kaiba jumps to Mokuba's rescue whenever there is trouble.)  Now Mokuba knows why.  Kaiba was too besotted by the sight of Jonouchi to do anything.

"I'll get the check today!   Thanks for inviting me."  Jonouchi says to Kaiba.

Someone walks up to Jonouchi and grabs his hand to take the check, "please, let me take care of the check.  I can't help but notice what an exquisite creature you are and I just have to come over and introduce myself."

"Hmm…thanks?" Jonouchi says, not sure how to respond to that statement.  It's not everyday a complete stranger calls him 'exquisite creature'.

The man gives Jonouchi his name card and says, "I'm Crawford, one of the richest man in the world.  Call me." Crawford winks at Jonouchi and walks out the door.

Mokuba asks Kaiba, "are you alright, bro?"  Kaiba nods, "yes, I'm fine."  But Mokuba can tell Kaiba is not fine.  Kaiba looks like he wants to go and beats Crawford up.  This is too cute—KAIBA IS JEALOUS!

TBC.


	2. Crawford moving in

Para Para Sakura  
Part 2  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

The next day, Kaiba wakes up at the desk with neck pain again.  He grumps a little and takes Mokuba to the beach.   The moment the brothers get out of the hotel, they see the bullies picking up garbage at the beach.

The two brothers are wondering what's going on when a group of screaming kids run past them from behind.  Instinctively, Kaiba turns around to see what's going on.  Right behind him is a blindfolded Jonouchi.

"Got you!"  Shouts the handsome blonde as he arms warp around Kaiba.  Kaiba will never in a million years expect to have his dream guy embraces him this way.  Mokuba watches in amazement as his forever well-composed and quiet brother let out a surprised scream, loses his footing, falls dramatically to the ground bringing Jonouchi with him.

Kaiba lies face up on the floor with Jonouchi on top of him.  The blonde tries to move but he is stuck.  He wrapped him arms around Kaiba and those arms are now trap under Kaiba's body. Jonouchi is so close to Kaiba, his soft golden locks blush Kaiba's face.  Mokuba wishes he could take a picture of his brother.

Kaiba's Expression Is Worth A Trillion Bucks.

Finally, Jonouchi and Kaiba manage to get up.   The blonde takes off his blindfold and says, "I'm so sorry.  I was trying to catch the kids."

"Did you do that?" Kaiba points to the bullies.

Jonouchi nods, "I caught them picking on kids again, so I make them clean up the beach."

"You really like kids, don't you?"  Kaiba asks.

"I love kids!" Jonouchi smiles and puts Mokuba on his shoulder, "it's attack of the Godzilla!"  Mokuba roars and Jonouchi runs after the other kids.  The gang runs down to the beach laughing and screaming.  Kaiba can't help but chuckles a little.

Kaiba rubs his sore neck and finds a spot on the beach to sit down.  He tries to work on his computer and make phone call, but his eyes keep drifting off to the handsome blonde.  Soon, the kids get tire and fall asleep under the sun.  Jonouchi comes and sits down next to Kaiba.

Kaiba asks the blonde, "Are you hungry? We can go get clam or something."

"Sounds like a great idea!"  Jonouchi stands up and takes off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"  Kaiba shouts.  His heart almost leaps out from his chest looking at the handsome blonde undressing right in front of him.

Jonouchi beams his sunshine smile and says, "Get clams!  Come on!"

Kaiba smiles; he takes off his clothes and runs after Jonouchi.  The two boys dive deep into the ocean and picks clams under the rocks at seabed.

Mokuba wakes up on the beach and sees that his bother is gone, "Bro?"  Then he sees Kaiba and Jonouchi swim back to the shore from the ocean with an armful of clams in their hands.  Jonouchi runs after Kaiba and shouts, "that clam is mine!  I see it first!!!"

"Too bad, I'm faster than you."  Kaiba says.  Jonouchi makes a face at him.  The blonde looks so cute Kaiba laughs.

Kaiba starts a fire to roast the clams.  Mokuba gets next to him and asks, "You really like him, don't you?  I never see anyone who can get you away from work and make you laugh."

Kaiba doesn't say anything.

"You need to grab him while you can.  A guy like him has a lot of admirers; and speaking of admirers…" Mokuba says as Crawford walks up to Jonouchi.

"Hello, my sweet piece of cutie pie, why didn't you return my calls?"  The silver hair man asks.

Jonouchi smiles to him, "I'm sorry.  I probably missed the call."

"There is no way you can miss all 5 of my calls."

"How did you get my number anyway?"

"I have my ways.  Listen, my sweet.  You're very sexy looking and I want you to come model for my company."

"I ain't sexy and I don't think I want to be a model."

"We're doing a set tomorrow.  Come and take some shots."

"I don't like to have my picture taken."

"Come on.  Hundreds of people are dreaming to be in the set."  Crawford says.

"Jonouchi, the clams are ready."  Kaiba says.  He looks so mad Mokuba is afraid he might jumps to Crawford and rips the silver-hair man's throat out.

"I'll see you tomorrow."  Crawford winks at Jonouchi.  He then leaves without even looking at Mokuba and Kaiba.

"What a dope."  Mokuba mutters.

The next morning, when Kaiba and Mokuba goes look for Jonouchi, they see Jonouchi at the set of Crawford's company. Kaiba walks up to him and asks, "you are doing the shot for Crawford?"

"I have to.  He came to my door this morning and refused to leave unless I come do the shot."  Jonouchi says.

Crawford walks up to the blonde and says, "my peach pie, put this on."

Jonouchi looks at the swim brief and says, "this is way to small.  I can't be in a picture wearing this!"

"Don't worry. You'll look fabulous, my sweet marshmallow."

"Pegasus, do you mind calling me Jonouchi?"

"Sure, my sugar dumpling.  Now let the makeup artists do their work, call me if you need anything."

"I don't want any makeup!"  Jonouchi shouts, but Crawford leaves already.  The blonde sighs, "Why me?"

After they finish the shot, the kids go to ask Jonouchi play with them.  Crawford says, "hey, what are you rascals doing around here?"

"We come to see Jonouchi."  Mokuba says.

"He is busy!  Go!  He doesn't have time."  Crawford shuts the door.

"What's the matter?"  Jonouchi comes out from the changing room.  Crawford says, "I sent those little monsters away."

"They are just kids!"

"And I don't like kids.  Now get ready.  I have a party tonight, and you're going to be my date."

"I don't want to go to your party."  Jonouchi says.  Crawford grabs his arm and says, "All the rich people and movie stars are gonna be in there.  You'll love it there!"

"I don't want to go." Jonouchi says.

"My guests are waiting." Crawford tightened his grabs on Jonouchi's arm.  Kaiba grabs Crawford's wrists and says, "Leave him alone. He said he doesn't want to go."

Mokuba screams as all 5 Crawford's bodyguards attack Kaiba at once.  The bodyguards hold Kaiba down while Crawford screams angrily, "how dare you!  No one touch me!"

The bodyguards try to hit Kaiba and Jonouchi screams, "stop! I'll go with you to your party.  Just leave my friends alone."

"We've to talk about the people you hang out with."  Crawford says.  Jonouchi leaves with Crawford to the hotel.  They walk into the dinner hall and everyone stare at the blonde.  Crawford smiles proudly and walks up to his friend.

"Pegasus, your new boy is so precious!  Can I borrow him sometimes?" One of Crawford's friends says.

Crawford laughs and says, "sure, if I can borrow yours."

One of the guests says to Jonouchi, "You're very lucky to have Pegasus as your boyfriend, you know that?"

The reporters keep taking pictures of Jonouchi; the hundreds of flashes are making Jonouchi nauseous. One of Kaiba's friends actually grabs Jonouchi's behind.  The blonde feels awful. He feels like he is a life size Barbie doll that Crawford flaunts around.

It's the longest night in Jonouchi's life. He can't get comfortable in his designers outfit, the shoes are too tight and the food looks so fancy he doesn't know how to eat it.  By the end of the night he is completely drained.  He sits down at the hotel lobby and tries to get the dizziness of the dinner wine out of his system.

Kaiba is working late and come down for a cup of coffee.  He sees Jonouchi sitting alone in the lobby and walks toward him, but Crawford reaches Jonouchi first.  The sliver-hair man sits down next to Jonouchi and says, "look at the shot you did this afternoon.  You're better than the professional models."

"Thanks."  Jonouchi says warily.

"my honeybun,  you're the best looking thing I've ever seen. Come to Paris with me; I can make you the most famous model in the world.  You can have all the money you ever wanted."

Jonouchi looks up to Crawford and asks the man, "All the money I wanted?  Even thirty thousand dollars?"

"If you become my model, you can earn thirty million dollars."

Kaiba can't believe what he is hearing.  He thought Jonouchi is going to be different.  But it turns out Jonouchi is the same as all the other guys; he thinks he can puts a price tag on love.  Jonouchi will even be Crawford's puppet if the price is right.

Jonouchi looks up and sees Kaiba watching them.  "Seto?"


	3. Happy ending

Para Para Sakura  
Part 3  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

Kaiba walks away.  Jonouchi runs after him, "Seto, wait!  Where are you going?"

"Nowhere.  Go back to Crawford, don't you want his money?"

There is a long silence.  Then Jonouchi opens his mouth, "What if I want to stay with you?"

Kaiba wants Jonouchi more than anything in the world.  But how can he want someone who will sell himself for money?  Jonouchi will just go after his money and break his heart like all the others.

"Crawford is waiting for you."  Kaiba says and walks away.  Jonouchi lower his head and walks back.

"Crawford, can I go to Paris with you?"  Jonouchi asks.

Kaiba goes back to his hotel room and tries to work on his computer, but Jonouchi keeps coming up in his head.  Kaiba finally falls asleep at the table without getting anything done.  The next morning, Kaiba wakes up with the worst neck pain in his entire life.

Mokuba is packing cause it's Sunday and they have to go home.  He sees Kaiba walking stiffly and he gives Kaiba a neck massager.  "Here, bro.  You look like you're going to need it." Mokuba says.

"Thanks.   When did you get this?"  asks Kaiba as he uses the massager to rub his neck.

"Jonouchi brought it over just now. He said he always sees you rubbing your neck so he got this for you."  Mokuba says.  Kaiba sighs; he is so upset at Jonouchi that he forgets how kind and caring the blonde is.  Kaiba decides to go and talk to Jonouchi.

When Kaiba and Mokuba arrive at Jonouchi's room, the blonde already checked out.  Mokuba shouts, "Jonouchi is gone!"

"He can't be gone!" A girl shouts.  Kaiba turns around and sees a girl standing at the door.

"We're too late!  Jonouchi went with Crawford to Paris already!"  say the two guys behind the girl.

"Who are you?"  Mokuba asks.

One of the guys says, "We're Jonouchi's friends, Yugi and Honda; and she is Jonouchi's sister Shizuka."

Shizuka knees to the floor crying, "It's all my fault, if it weren't for my stupid operation!"

"What operation?" Kaiba knees down next to Shizuka and asks her.

"I'm going blind but my mom doesn't have the thirty thousand dollars for my operation.  My brother call me last night and said Pegasus J. Crawford promised to give him the money if he models for Crawford Corps."  Shizuka cries.

"The money is for you?"  Kaiba asks.

"Yeah.  Jonouchi never care about money.  He just wants me to be able to see again." Shizuka sobs.

"It's not your fault.  It's all because of that Tsubasa jerk!  If he didn't hurt Jonouchi so bad…" Honda says.

Kaiba watches the three of them confused.  Yugi sees Kaiba's expression and says, "Jonouchi comes to the beach because he just broke up with his boyfriend Tsubasa and wants some time off.  He really loved that guy and the broke-up was hurting him really bad.  Jonouchi got so traumatized he doesn't even believe anyone will love him again."

Honda shakes his head and says, "Jonouchi thought if no one will love him, he might as well sell himself out to someone who is rich enough to pay for his sister operation."

Shizuka weeps, "Jonouchi is going to be miserable!  I could tell how pushy Crawford is!  That guy won't let Jonouchi talk to me!  He made Jonouchi hung up the phone!"

Honda hits the wall frustrated, "I shouldn't have let him come to the beach alone. He's too lost to be by himself."

"I'm the one to blame.  I told him to go."  Kaiba says.  Everyone looks at him surprised.  Kaiba continues, "he asked me to let him stay with me, but I thought he was after my money."

Mokuba shouts, "Just because your ex was after your money doesn't mean Jonouchi is the same!  Jonouchi doesn't even know you're rich.  He really cares about you! You have to get him back!"

Kaiba picks up the phone and calls the airport.  He then tells everyone, "the plane leaves in 30 minutes.  Come on, my driver is waiting for us downstairs."

The driver tries to get to the airport as fast as he could. But when they arrive at the airport, the plane is already gone.  Kaiba is getting ready to get on his plane and fly to Paris when he sees Jonouchi sitting at the corner of the airport alone and dejected.

"Jonouchi, what're you doing here?" Kaiba walks up to Jonouchi.

"Seto!  I thought I would never see you again!  I tried to call you but the hotel said you were gone."  Jonouchi says.

"Why aren't you on the plane?"

"I couldn't do it.  I told Pegasus I can't be with him.  He is not the one I love."

Kaiba tries to say sorry to Jonouchi, but the blonde speaks first, "I'm sorry, Seto.  I shouldn't have asked Crawford for the money, I don't mean to get you upset.  I just broke up with a guy that messed my head up really bad and I wasn't thinking straight."

"I was the same way.  I just broke up with a jerk that made me really mad and I took it out on you, I'm sorry.  I don't know you want the money for your sister."

"How did you know about my sister?"

"I told him!" Shizuka walks up and hugs Jonouchi, "I come here to stop you!  I will rather go blind than make you miserable!"

A man walks up to Kaiba and says, "sir, your private plane is waiting."

"You have a private plane?"  Jonouchi asks Kaiba.

Kaiba nods and says, "I was going to go get you at Paris.  Listen, how about we fly to Kyoto?  My doctors can operate on you.  Kaiba Research center is the best medical facility in the world."

"You're Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corps?  No wonder you're afraid Jonouchi is after your money!"  Yugi says.

"But I can't accept this. This is too much!" Jonouchi says.

"Nothing is too much when it comes to you."  Kaiba smiles to Jonouchi.

"Come on!  We got a TV on the plane!  I'll show you!"  Mokuba pulls Shizuka onto Kaiba's plane.

"Hey, Seto.  Nice meeting you, take good care of Jonouchi, will you?"  Honda shakes Kaiba's hand.

"Call us when you get there."  Yugi says to Jonouchi.

"Thanks for coming for me, guys.  I'm sorry I'm such a bother."  Jonouchi says.

"Don't ever say that."   Yugi says.  Kaiba and Jonouchi get on the plane, "bye!"

"You want to pilot the plane?  I'll let you sit on my lap."  Kaiba says to Jonouchi.  Jonouchi blushes a crimson red.  Kaiba laughs.

Shizuka's operation turns out very well, but she has to stay in the hospital for a week before the bandages come off. Jonouchi decides to show Kaiba and Mokuba around Kyoto in order to thank them for saving her sister eyesight.

Mokuba is so happy, not because he gets to visit Kyoto, but because Kaiba is finally taking a vacation without his computer and his cell phone.  Jonouchi has managed to do what no one else can do before: get Kaiba away from his work.

What's more, Jonouchi makes Kaiba laughs his heart out all the time.  Kaiba never looks so content and blissful.

 "I'm stuffed!" Kaiba says when they get back to the hotel.  Jonouchi lies down on the bed and says, "I can't believe you actually ordered the grilled alligator fillet."

"Taste just like Chicken." Kaiba laughs and lies down next to Jonouchi.  He gives the blonde's golden locks a light blush and closes his eyes.

Mokuba comes in and says, "Seto, I can't sleep."

Jonouchi smiles to Mokuba, "Hey, big guy.  I'll stay with you. Let your brother sleep."

Mokuba looks at the sleeping Seto and says, "wow, you're amazing!  You actually put my brother to bed!  My brother never sleeps, not on the bed at least.  He is always working."

"And now I need to put you to bed."  Says the blonde as he gets Mokuba back to his bed and tugs the young boy in.  He sits down next to the young boy and says, "I'll wait here until you fall asleep."

"Thanks, Jonouchi."  Mokuba closes his eyes.  Jonouchi is so wonderful; Mokuba is very thankful Kaiba finds Jonouchi. He hopes Jonouchi and his brother can live happily ever after.

Owari


End file.
